Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage case, and more particularly to a luggage case with two zipper pockets.
Description of the Prior Art
Normally, a pocket structure on a luggage case is sealed with a zipper, and a single pocket can be opened or closed with a zipper very easily. However, things will be different when there are two pockets sealed respectively with a zipper on the same mounting surface 10. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, for example, a first pocket 11 and a second pocket 12 are respectively sealed with a first zipper 111 and a second zipper 121. The first and second zippers 111, 121 are located at a first height H1 and a second height H2, respectively with respect to the mounting surface 10, and the first height H1, the second height H2 are equal to each other. Namely, the travel paths of the first and second zippers 111, 121 are located at the same height, which will cause interference of the two zippers with each other, when the sliders of the two zippers move to the boundary between the two pockets.
As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a bowling ball carrier 20 includes a main pocket body 21 which includes an open end 211 which is connected to a front surface 22 by a main zipper 212. The front surface 22 is a flat surface and provided with a first secondary pocket 23 and a second secondary pocket 24. The first secondary pocket 23 has one side provided with a first open end 231 which can be opened and closed by a first zipper, and has another end connected to the front surface 22. The second secondary pocket 24 has one end provided with a second open end 241 which can be opened and closed by a second zipper 242, and has another end connected to the front surface 22. The first secondary pocket 23 has a first height h1 with respect to the front surface 22, the second secondary pocket 24 has a second height h2 with respect to the front surface 22, and h1 is different from h2.
The first and second zippers 232, 242 do not interfere with each other. However, the main pocket body 21 includes the open end 211 formed at one end thereof, and only has a single inner space for storage of goods. Therefore, all goods have to be put together in the main pocket body 21 without sorting, which makes it inconvenience for the user to take out the desired goods.
Besides, the first and second secondary pockets 23, 24 with different heights (h1, h2) are disposed on the same front surface 22, if h2>h1, the height h2 becomes the length of arm of force of the second secondary pocket 24 with respect to the front surface 22 after the second secondary pocket 24 carries goods, and a very large moment of force will be produced after goods are put in the second secondary pocket 24, and as a result, the second secondary pocket 24 is likely to be deformed or torn.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.